Trying My Best (JTWD)
Synopsis A year after the previous season, Madison is trying to control the school when a tragedy strikes. Plot In the darkness of the school, the courtyard is empty. Walkers outside the fence are heard. At one of the guard towers, Dianna is watching over everything. She sees someone moving and uses the scope on her gun to look, but doesn't see anyone. She hesitates before looking away. As she does, a shadow figure moves quickly through the courtyard. The figure gets to the pots of food and lifts one of them open, pouring something in. They close the pot and run off, Dianna looking again, but still not seeing anyone. She runs down from the tower and searches before seeing a hole cut in the fence. Meanwhile, inside the school, Jen finds Kelly sitting at a window. She asks why she's still up, Kelly looking at her and asking the same. She then notices her mother has a different hair color, asking when that happened. Jen smiles and says she had Carrie dye it. "You know, she's a hairdresser." Kelly looks out the window again and asks, "When do you think Thomas will be back?" She asks. Jen says it should be soon. Kelly says she hopes so, because she told him something before and she wants to know what he thinks. Jen asks what she said and Kelly smiles at her. Kelly jumps down from the window and hugs her mother. "I'm pregnant." She whispers. Jen pulls away, shocked. Kelly still smiling. Jen chuckles and hugs her daughter again. As the sun rises, Dianna, Madison and JT are looking at the hole. "And you say you didn't see anyone?" Madison asks. Dianna nods. "I heard someone, but it was so dark. They blended into the shadows." JT looks around, saying they didn't take anything. "It's weird. Why would someone just get in and then leave?" "Probably thought they could lure walkers inside. Do you think it was Cole?" Dianna says. Madison says it's possible. "Regardless, we need to get a new fence up ASAP. I'll get Tony and Dana right on it." The three begin walking away from the area when JT stops Madison and asks if he can talk to her. Dianna says she'll get Dana and Tony and leaves them. Madison and JT walk off. Sadie is sitting in the infirmary with a book when Scott walks in. Sadie smiles at him. "Have you gotten breakfast yet?" He asks. She shakes her head. "I've been reading." Scott sighs and says, "Come on. You can take a break." She chuckles and says fine. They walk out to the courtyard. "I was wondering how you'd feel if I wanted to take Rey to live somewhere else." Madison looks at him with confusion, asking where. JT says he found a cabin closeby. "Rey doesn't like being around all these people. He feels suffocated here." "If he feels like that, why hasn't he told me?" She asks. JT rolls his eyes. "It's Rey. He doesn't like admitting he has problems, remember?" Madison says that's true, then nods, saying if he thinks it's best for Rey. JT smiles, thanking her. Suddenly, they both hear a scream from the courtyard and run to see what's happening. A young girl, Sofie, is standing over her friend, Kelly, who is on the ground convulsing. She suddenly stops, Sadie running up. She looks at Madison. "She's gone." Jen and Kelly run outside and see people begin to collapse. Sadie looks around as well, before seeing Scott's nose bleeding and he falls as well, making her shriek. Madison yells for everyone to step away from the bodies. JT looks around. "Oh, God, where's Rey?" Madison pulls out her knife and walks to one of the bodies, about to stab it in the head when they reawaken and grab her arm. She punches the undead, pulling away. Everyone begins to stab the bodies, Sadie staring at her brother as he turns. She stabs him, looking away painfully. Melanie looks at Madison, asking, "What did this?!" Billy, Jack, Sofie and Aliyah look at Kelly's body. "She was just eating and then she..." Sofie mutters before sobbing. Madison looks at the kids. "Were these people all eating?!" She asks. Izzie says she thinks they were. Madison and Dianna go to the pots of food and opens one. Dianna sniffs and grimaces. "It smells terrible." "Someone poisoned us..." Madison mutters. Later, inside the school, JT enters a room where Rey is sitting on a desk. He looks up and smiles. "What's wrong?" Rey asks, frowning. JT sits beside him and tells him someone poisoned the food and killed a lot of people. Rey looks down. "Did you talk to Maddie?" He asks. JT nods. "We're leaving tonight. I'm not risking us getting attacked like that again." Rey nods, smiling at him. "I hope she can handle all of this." He says. JT says she will. Elsewhere, Madison enters Piper's room, where candles are lit and Piper is sitting on a mat. "Did you know that would happen?" She asks. Piper looks up at her and nods slowly. "That isn't even the worst of it, Madison." Madison looks down sadly. "I know." She says. Piper looks at her again, telling her she can't give up hope. "Everything will work out in the end. Trust me. You just have to keep trying." "I'm trying my best." Madison replies. Piper nods. "Well, keep doing your best." She says. Madison watches her for a minute before leaving. Co-Stars *Ian McElhinney as George *Alexandra Breckenridge as Carrie Reedus *Angel Parker as Melanie Green *Adam Campbell as Ben *Reiya Downs as Izzie Michals *Skai Jackson as Aliyah Michals *Jack Dylan Grazer as Billy *Nathan Arenas as Jack *Lulu Wilson as Sofie Uncredited *Unknown as Kelly Deaths *Kelly (Alive and Zombified) *Scott Brown (Alive and Zombified) *Ben (Alive and Zombified) *15 unnamed School Survivors. Trivia *It's revealed that about 13 months have passed since the previous season. *This is the first episode where the main cast members are only credited if they appear in the episode. *Cast members Daniel Zovatto, Amelia Rose Blaire, Diego Boneta, Danay Garcia and Sam Underwood are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Category:JtheAlphabetBoy's Walking Dead